Uncertain Destiny
by SHATTER1
Summary: This is another story about Irvine and Quistis. They are now a couple, Irvine made a mistake, thinking it wasn't a mistake, just to fulfil what he calls love.


Uncertain Destiny  
  
In a beautiful mid summer day, there were couples everywhere in the heavenly Garden in Balamb holding hands running across the flower field. Only one couple was sure to best the cutest of them all, Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Tripe. Irvine gently leaned over to pick up a lady slipper flower for his fair lady. "Ahhhhhhh," Quistis screamed. There was a bee in there. "Irvine!" He smiled and said, "I'm sorry princess." She got up and walked away with her hands behind her back smiling. Irvine ran after her. "Where you going sweetie?" he asked her. She kept walking and gazing off into the sky. "Irvine, when is the star going to show it glimmering self?" "Honey, when it's dark, duh!" "Where do stars come from," she asked him. "Does it looked like I'm an astronomist?" Irvine took his arm and wrapped it around Quistis' waist. Then they went inside.  
"Quistis," Irvine called out. "Yes, sir." "Tonight when the whole world is sleeping, lets go outside and sit to watch the stars together?" Quistis smiled and she pulled him closer to her and she kissed him on the lip. "WOW, something new for a change," he added. "I'd love to do that tonight. Bye, Irvine," Quistis said as she walked off to headmaster Cid's office.  
Irvine walked around in the hallway smiling. "Hey bud," a voice called out. Irvine stopped and turned around. "Who's there?" "It's me!" Squall popped up. "Oh. What you want?" "Nothing man. Can't friend just say hi." "Friends can, but you can't Squall because you're not his friend," Said Zell from far away eating hot dogs. "Shut up you son of an ape," Irvine shouted back to Zell. "So, what are you so happy about?" "It's just that me and my girl, we love each other so much." "Awe, now isn't that sweet?" Irvine pushed Squall away as Squall tried to put his arm around Irvine's shoulder. Squall just pushed Irvine's head and walked off. "Damn. Mess up my hair I'll shoot you," Irvine said it softly as he walked toward Zell's direction. "PRETTY BOY," Zell shouted. "Shut up you reject." Irvine said it as he walked pass Zell. Then he turned around. "Hey, you like hotdogs, huh Zell?" "Well, duh you masturbator." "Damn, if you like it so much, how about this big hotdogs right here," he said it as he pointed to his...you know what. "Not just big, but tasty too. With a load of this thick ass hotdog in your mouth, you'll run back for more." Zell got up with a face of disgusted and said, "Hell no, you dirty bastard." Then he picked up his box of hotdogs and ran off. Irvine laughed and laughed all the way to his room.  
Rinoa's Room  
Quistis walked into Rinoa's room catching both Rinoa and Selphie talking about her. "Well, what are you guys talking about?" "Hehehe, nothing," Selphie giggled. "Yeah, sure." Quistis said it as she stacked the piece of papers on Rinoa's desk. "You guys was talking about me, didn't ya?" "Sorry, but yea," said Rinoa smiling. "If you two want to know anything about me, just asked me. There's no need to talk behind my back." "Sorry," Rinoa said as she leaned over to hug Quistis. Selphie on the other hand was the nosy one. "Okay if you say so," Selphie added. "Then...how big is Irvine's." Quistis looked at Selphie weirdly. "What?" she said. Selphie grabbed Quistis by both of her arms and shook her. "Girls secret, come on...tell us." Selphie said curiously. "Where did us came from, I don't want to know," said Rinoa turning away. Selphie gave Rinoa a look. Quistis got up. "Hey, I don't know because I don't want to know," Quistis said it with an attitude. "And you said we could asked anything...hmm." Selphie said it with disappointment. "How am I suppose to know? I'm only his girlfriend. I don't ask, I don't check. "Okay, okay." Quistis looked at Selphie and turned around to go in the bathroom. She came out with ideas that she'd aleady thought of in the bathroom. "Hey, are you two disappointed that I didn't gave you guys any story?" "You- have a story...?" Quistis smiled and she looked into Selphie's eyes. Rinoa looked at her and she smiled. "Tell us, if you want," said Rinoa wondering into Quistis' eyes. Quistis sat down right between them, she put her armed around and said, "It all started when I was in his room and he placed his hand on my thigh..." "Okay...more, more, more." Selphie yelled out. Quistis pulled them closer and said, "Then, he...  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  



End file.
